


Цветочки, котятки, собачки

by Big_Fish



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>классика жанра – куча брутальных мужиков и ребенок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветочки, котятки, собачки

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All the things nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824948) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



Странно, что эта херня не случилась раньше, – мрачно подумал Генджи, когда малявка в буквальном смысле возникла у них на пороге. С собой у нее была только коробка из-под обуви, перевязанная обычной бечевкой, в самой коробке обнаружилось несколько застиранных платьев и дневник беременности – единственный «привет» от ее матери. 

На всех, кто пытался разговорить ее, девчонка смотрела взглядом бойца, взятого в плен. Единственное, что им удалось узнать, – ей шесть лет, зовут ее Айя и ее папа – Такия Хидео. 

Допрыгался со своими девками, старый кобель.

Первое время Генджи надеялся, что хоть из-за этого отец опомнится и перестанет водить к себе каждую встречную юбку. Ведь это одна из его шалав подкинула им такой «подарочек». Но не тут-то было. Отец только хмыкнул и преспокойненько отсыпал бабла на одежду и игрушки для новоиспеченной дочки. Даже бровью не повел. А девки стали появляться в их доме даже чаще, чем раньше. Правда, половину времени теперь каждая возилась с Айей-чан, усиленно стараясь показать, что потенциально может быть хорошей матерью для миленькой маленькой дочери босса. Генджи терпел этот пиздец ровно неделю, но когда услышал, как очередная девка-на-одну-ночь сюсюкает «хочешь, чтоб я была твоей мамой, Айя-чан?», чуть голову той не открутил. Схватил Айю за комбинезонные лямки на спине и унес вглубь дома, подальше от этого блядства. Может, она и незаконнорожденная, но все-таки его сестра. 

Как ни странно, отец на следующий день смотрел с одобрением, не говоря уж о самой Айе-чан. Девчонка ходила за ним хвостом, отпуская ненадолго только в ванную и в туалет. Генджи чувствовал, что долго такой конвой он не выдержит, а тут еще отец подсуетился, мол, забери сестру и свали часиков до десяти вечера, ко мне тут серьезные люди приедут, нечего вам у них перед глазами маячить. 

– Я тебе что, нянька? – хотел возмутиться Такия-младший, но не успел. Айя уже с радостным визгом повисла у него на ноге.

– Братик, пойдем в парк! 

– Чего? Какой еще парк? – совсем офигел Генджи.

– Хочу в парк! Там цветочки, котятки, собачки… В парк! В парк! В парк!

Генджи представил, как он, лидер Судзурана, сидит на травке, среди цветов, котяток, собачек и содрогнулся. 

– Ладно-ладно, не кричи. 

– В парк? – Айя с надеждой потеребила его за штанину.

– Угу, в парк, – твердо пообещал Генджи. 

Ну, он точно помнил, что на территории Судзурана была пара-тройка каких-то деревьев.

***

– А я ему говорю, – Ген-сан, я эта… не знаю, как эта… ну, с детьми обращаться, – в сбивчивом голосе Чуты проскальзывали панические нотки.

– А он?

– А он так нахмурился, ну, ты знаешь. 

– А ты?

– А я – вот, – Чута красноречиво кивнул на маленькую девочку, рисующую что-то пальцем в пыли неподалеку.

– И чё делать будешь?

– Да я как раз попросить тебя хотел, – замялся Чута, – мне отойти надо ненадолго, ты не мог бы присмотреть за ней?

Заметив испуганный взгляд Макисэ, он тут же прибавил:

– Тебе и самому от этого польза. Позовешь Рин-чан помочь – говорят, девчонки от вида мужиков с детьми просто тают.

Макисэ задумчиво почесал затылок и полез за сигаретами. 

– А ты ненадолго?

– На полчаса всего, – клятвенно пообещал Чута.

– Ладно, иди, я пока Кёко позвоню, – окончательно сломался Макисэ.

***

Чем ближе подходил Идзаки к штаб-квартире ДжиПиЭс, тем громче становился слышен вой. Даже не вой, завывания – высокие и жалостливые. Что за херня еще? Кошек они там, что ли, мучают, – недоуменно подумал он.

– Чего вы тут… – только и успел спросить он, приоткрыв дверь спортзальной раздевалки, когда его накрыло звуковой волной.

Оглушённый и немного контуженный, Идзаки оценил диспозицию.

Прямо на их старом диване сидела и рыдала взахлеб, временами переходя на ультразвуковую атаку, маленькая девочка. Рядом суетился зеленоватый от ужаса Макисэ. 

– Пожалуйста, не плачь, Айя-чан, – бормотал он, жалко улыбаясь.

С каждой новой его улыбкой громкость девчачьих воплей возрастала.

– Пиздец, – проанализировав ситуацию, сделал вывод Идзаки.

– Идзаки! – чуть не прыгнул на него от радости Макисэ. – Я ей говорю «не реви», а она все равно ревет. Чё делать, Идзаки?!

– Откуда она здесь?

– Генджи привел и попросил присмотреть. Это типа сеструха его.

– А сам он где?

– Не знаю.

Идзаки мысленно в который раз спросил у самого себя, почему он дружит с идиотами, и опустился на корточки. Рев моментально стих.

– Привет, меня зовут Шун, а тебя? 

– Айя, – смущенно улыбнулась ему девочка.

– Ты знаешь, куда пошел твой старший братик, Айя-чан?

– Неа.

По мнению Идзаки, для того, кто понятия не имеет, где шляется его ближайший родственник, ее тон был слишком жизнерадостным.

– Слушай, Макисэ, я пойду его поищу, а ты пока… 

Он обернулся и осознал, что разговаривает с пустотой. 

***

Метров через десять Идзаки понял, что идет один. Вернувшись обратно по своим следам, он нашел Айю-чан, грустно сидящую на корточках.

– Ты чего?

– Устала, – надула губы девочка и протянула к Шуну руки.

Универсальный жест «на ручки» трудно было не узнать. Идзаки вздохнул и выполнил требование.

Сам себе он сейчас напоминал мадонну с младенцем. Но самым ужасным было то, что парни, которые обычно с уважением отходили с его дороги, теперь улыбались, а особо безрассудные еще и норовили спросить – «кто это у нас тут такая красивая?». Спрашивали пока вроде не у него, но Идзаки на всякий случай запоминал лица, чтоб потом найти и поговорить о красоте, так сказать. Надо было что-то срочно решать, а то такими темпами к вечеру от его репутации останутся одни розовые ошметки.

– Идзаки, – окликнули его знакомым противным голосом. – Я и не знал, что ты у нас мать-одиночка. 

Ну, конечно, мысленно вздохнул Шун и повернулся к наглой, расплывшейся в ухмылке роже Токаджи. Как же, блять, без тебя-то. 

– Подержи лучше, – пошел ва-банк Идзаки и протянул сонную Айю-чан Токаджи. Тот, как последний дебил, автоматически подставил руки.

– Я сейчас, – нежно улыбнулся ему Идзаки и рванул за угол.

– Эй, блондинка! Ты, бл… муд… су… куда, блин? – пробулькал ему вслед охреневшей от такой подставы мозг армии Серидзавы.

Конечно, Идзаки не собирался надолго оставлять сестру Генджи с этим мордатым придурком. Просто хотел покурить за углом и посмотреть, как Токаджи нелепо мечется по двору со спящим ребенком на руках, но через пять минут, когда он вернулся, ни Токаджи, ни Айи-чан поблизости не наблюдалось.

***

Братья Миками вились у него за спиной, как два стервятника над умирающим волком.

– Где ты ее взял, Токаджи?

– Там больше нет.

– Мы могли бы за ней присмотреть, правда, брат?

– Да, мы самые лучшие няньки.

– Отъеб… отстаньте! – не сдавался Токаджи.

Кем бы там эта девчонка Идзаки ни приходилась, но отдать ее Миками-бразерс – он еще не настолько ебанулся.

Ситуация обострялась тем, что в процессе их марафона малявка проснулась и теперь с интересом тыкала пальцами попеременно то в левую, то в правую щеку Токаджи. Тот морщился, но терпел.

– Ты красивый, – вдруг выдала она.

– Чего?! – Токаджи споткнулся и чуть не выронил свою ношу прямо посреди грязного, закиданного бычками двора Судзурана. 

Девчонка пялилась на него огромными, абсолютно честными глазами. Токаджи с болью огляделся. Когда в дальнем углу замаячили дреды Цуцумото, он, всем сердцем почувствовав близкую свободу, поднажал.

– Присмотри за ней, – рявкнул Токаджи и взял разгон с места в совершенно противоположную сторону.

– А? – Цуцумото медитировал на пыльный след, взвившийся за Токаджи, до тех пор, пока кто-то не дернул его за волосы. 

– Я тоже хочу косички! – категорично объявили ему откуда-то снизу.

Цуцумото перевел взгляд на источник раздражения, почесал нос и принял единственно верное в такой ситуации решение.

***

Генджи взлетел на крышу, готовый убивать, расчленять тела и разбрасывать остатки ровным слоем по школьному двору. За ним ввалились генералы обеих армий разной степени пожеванности. Братья Миками были потрепаны меньше всех, но причитали, наоборот, всех сильнее:

– Даже Маки дали подержать! 

– А нам не дали!

– Несправедливо!

Серидзава оторвался от маджонга и с недоумением оглядел народное собрание. Токио, сидящий с маленькой девочкой на коленях, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Картина была на удивление мирная. Но Генджи почувствовал, как за его спиной все почему-то напряглись. Он внимательно посмотрел на сестру – в руке Айя-чан крепко держала надкушенную с обеих сторон сосиску, а волосы ее были собраны в очень характерную «мальвинку». 

Маленькая копия Серидзавы чумазо улыбнулась ему и радостно взвизгнула:

– Братиииик!

– Нет! – за его правым плечом в ужасе пробормотал Идзаки. – Нет-нет-нет! Я же только на минутку ее оставил.

***

– Пойдем в парк, – неловко предложил Генджи Айе, с боем оторванной от токиевских колен.

– Не хочу в пааааааарк! – тут же заревела Айя.

– Нет, только не реви, – на заднем плане жалобно заскулил Макисэ.

– Там же это… кошки, собаки, цветы… все, как ты любишь, – в отчаяньи забубнил Генджи.

– Не хочу в парк, хочу играть в маджоооооонг! – сосиска вывалилась в пыль из ослабевших пальцев, и слезы немедленно превратились в настоящий водопад. 

Генджи посмотрел, как его сестра размазывает грязные, мокрые разводы по лицу, и покосился на Токио. Тот приглашающе подвинулся на диване. 

Армии замерли.

В полной тишине Генджи сел за стол с маджонгом напротив Серидзавы. Айя тут же вскарабкалась на братские колени и затаилась. Генджи критически посмотрел на ее макушку и потянул за «мальвинку», пока та не встопорщилась и не приобрела семейно-задиристый вид.

– Мы тебя сделаем, Серидзава! – привычно сказал он.

Айя-чан у него на коленках воинственно хлюпнула носом в поддержку.

**Author's Note:**

> за беттинг спасибо - Солерно


End file.
